


The Deal: Missing Scene

by nomave



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomave/pseuds/nomave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the episode 'The Deal'. What happened in between Fraser being beaten by Zuko's men and him being taken back to the 27th by Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal: Missing Scene

As soon as Ray turned the corner into the corridor he knew why he’d been feeling that something was wrong. He could see someone fleeing through the door at the far end and recognised the man as one of Zuko’s men, but he was more worried about the prone figure lying on the floor close to the door. The blue overcoat, striped trousers and long boots told him that it was Fraser.

Ray increased his pace, swallowing the lump in his throat. As he approached he could see his friend moving his arm slowly, as if it was an effort. Fraser was obviously more than just winded, but at least he was alive. Ray crouched beside the Mountie, gently pulling him over onto his back in order to get a better look at him. He was dimly aware that Joey Paducci was still behind him.

“Benny, are you okay?” Ray asked automatically, even as he took in the cuts and grazes on his friend’s face, and the bloody nose. He looked towards the door, but Fraser’s assailants had already flown. 

Ray turned his attention back to the Mountie. He wasn’t even sure Fraser was conscious. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, and although his obvious injuries seemed superficial, Ray had no trouble imagining what had happened in the corridor to leave his friend in such a state. After what seemed far too long Fraser opened his eyes and blinked slowly a few times, as if trying to focus, “Ray?” he said faintly. 

“Yeah, I’m here Benny. Look, don’t try and move. I’ll call for an ambulance.” Ray started to reach into his pocket for his cell phone. 

“No!” Fraser suddenly sounded more forceful. He tried to push himself up, but then gasped and fell back, paling visibly. He closed his eyes for a moment against the pain. “We need to make sure Mr Paducci is safe.” Fraser swallowed, tasting blood. He reached up to touch his nose, which was feeling extremely tender, although nothing compared to the pain in his stomach. Ray handed him a handkerchief to wipe the blood away. “Thanks. Help me up, Ray.”

“Fraser, you’re hurt. You need to go to hospital.”

“No,” Fraser repeated, as he started to struggle into a sitting position, managing it with an effort, and a bit of help from Ray. He winced and wrapped an arm around his bruised ribs, “I’ll be fine,” he insisted.

Ray sighed. Fraser was so stubborn sometimes. “Benny, I’ll take care of Joey, but we need to get you treated. You’re obviously hurting.”

“They used knuckledusters.” Fraser explained. He held out his other hand to Ray, “Help me up. Please, Ray. Mr Paducci’s safety is more important.”

Ray felt a surge of irritation, realising he had lost the battle. He turned to look up at Paducci, “Give me a hand, will you?” 

Ray took Fraser’s outstretched arm and hooked it over his shoulder. He put his other arm around the Mountie’s back and, with Paducci on Fraser’s other side, holding his elbow to steady him, helped ease him slowly to his feet. Fraser let out a faint whimper before he could stop himself, as his injured body protested at the movement, and the blood rushed from his head again. For a moment he swayed and leaned heavily on Ray, his eyes glazing over, but he managed to fight the dizziness and stay upright. Taking some of his own weight again, he took a step forward, clenching his teeth in order to quiet the gasp of pain that almost escaped. 

“Benny…” Ray began.

“I’m okay.” Fraser insisted, forcing himself to keep putting one foot in front of the other. 

The three men slowly retraced their steps to the car park.


End file.
